


Wolfie Is...

by ReedMeme



Series: Wolfie Does America [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Derek Hale, Breeding, Cheating Derek Hale, Creampie, Cuckolding, Infidelity, Large Cock, M/M, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Power Bottom Derek Hale, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scents & Smells, cockslut derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReedMeme/pseuds/ReedMeme
Summary: Derek's wolf gets far too horny and out of control.  It lusts after the asshole next door.  After a fight with Stiles, Derek finds himself worshiping another man's cock in a room next to the bedroom he shared with the man he loves.





	Wolfie Is...

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is a cuckold Stiles scenario. 
> 
> Inspired by the few fics of Bottom Derek Hale (and similar), I wanted to write one too. This is not a Sterek fic. This is not romantic. This is just pure, slutty porn with minimal (very minimal) story. Don't read it if you don't want to read a fic where Stiles gets cheated on or cuckolded. This is a fantasy that's not for you. There's lots of those other fics out there. So just skip this one and save yourself from useless, righteous, indignation. 
> 
> There's no explicit Sterek sex in this fic.

     I was struggling, but I didn't want Stiles to know.  Being away from the pack was a pain, but being away from Stiles would have been worse.  I couldn't let him give up on going to Berkeley for university, nor could I let him leave on his own.  The natural conclusion was for me to go with him, leaving the pack behind in Beacon Hills. 

     Although Stiles had received a rather sizable scholarship to UC Berkeley, it wasn't a full ride.  His father did his best to provide for the rest, but living expenses would have been up to us.  I insisted on doing my part, refusing to let Stiles get a job while going to school, so I tried my best to look for jobs that would be able to provide us with a comfortable lifestyle for a few years.  But my own inadequacies started to show.  Despite my family's large initial inheritance, much of it was spent on Peter's care during his comatose stage, and much of the rest I gave to Cora before we parted ways once again in South America.  This left very little for myself and Stiles for our plans for the next few years. 

     Due to my family's death and our rather sudden departure from Beacon Hills, I never actually finished High School.  So the jobs I was qualified for were tasks that did not require a high school diploma or a college degree.  I worked multiple part time jobs from a dishwasher to general labour until I was lucky enough to settle into construction work.  It was a difficult and unsteady job, but it was a good line of work for my skill set. 

     In the meantime, unable to afford living in Berkeley or San Francisco, we settled on the outskirts of Oakland, an area that was crummier than what I would have liked for Stiles.  But it was a short drive to his school, and was a close run, for a Were, to my work.  But I hated the fact that I could hear gun shots at night, even when Stiles couldn't.  I hated the fact that we were always surprised in the morning that our car hadn't been broken into that prior evening.  But really, who would break into a broke down Volkswagen?  Stiles had traded in his jeep for a surplus a long time ago to help pay for two semesters worth of books.  

     But what I hated the most was our next door neighbour.  The corner apartment next to us was occupied by the most irritating man.  He listened to loud music, black metal was his favourite, at all hours of the night.  He smoked cigars excessively, which always exacerbated Stiles' allergies.  Worst of all, he fucked hard and loudly, something we could heard in our bedroom even through the thick walls between our apartments.   

     His name was Vic Rocco.  He was a hard drinking, hard smoking, son of a bitch of fourty four years.  He was loud, he was obnoxious, very muscular and hairy, as well as heavily inked.  From the moment we moved in, he had been a dick to Stiles, calling him a twink and a pussy, for seemingly no apparent reason, and always with a sneer on his face.  He even went so far as to call me a bitch, but with a seemingly knowing, cocky smile.  I talked Stiles down and defended him to Rocco's face of course, but in all honesty I didn't do as much as I could have.  In hindsight, I seemed to work more to defend Vic to Stiles than I did to stand up to Vic _for_ Stiles.  The truth of it was that there was something about Vic that disturbed me, pulling me back from aggravating him.  It wasn't until later that I began to realize why this was.  I was attracted to him.  Or rather, my wolf was _very_ attracted to him. 

     Little did Stiles know that every encounter with Vic had me rock hard at attention.  I tried my best to hide it most times, but there were times where I knew Vic saw my predicament.  There we were, Stiles cussing him out as a pervert while Vic rubbed his large bulge in front of us in the hallway to our apartment, while behind Stiles I stood still, mesmerized at the sight. Vic had a knowing smirk on his face as he cussed out Stiles before laughing maniacally and heading into his apartment.       

     Despite all of this, and my warring instincts, it was good for a while.  Stiles went to school, spending far more time on campus than at home for my liking, but we always found time for ourselves every week.  I was busy with work, the foreman putting in plenty of overtime to meet an arbitrary deadline.  But despite the difficulties, we were both content.  We also did our best to ignore Vic as much as we could.  But more than once, I couldn't help but think of the older man as I ploughed into Stiles at night.  At one point, I imagined that it had been me who was getting fucked hard under a heavy weight as I fucked Stiles below me.  I hadn't come so fast in my life.  The guilt came about quickly after.  Eventually this faint contentment began to die down as Stiles needed to spend more time at school than at home. 

     It all came to a head one evening in a screaming match, neither of us knowing the initial cause of the dispute, which ended with Stiles screaming for me to get out and I rushing out and slamming the door behind me.  I spent many hours that evening at the nearby pub, trying my best to get drunk knowing full well that it couldn't happen.  Misery was difficult for Weres at these moments.  Many more hours, and a considerable amount of money uselessly spent, on booze later, I stood outside our run down apartment hesitating on the doorway.  I was still angry at Stiles and at myself too much to reconcile that evening.  I just about decided to crash at a motel or at a nearby tall, tree when the sound of a strong heartbeat finally broke through my reverie.  Turning to my left I saw Vic leaning against his doorway, wearing nothing but a pair of basketball shorts, a steel, chain necklace, and the cockiest smirk I've ever seen in man, Jackson including. 

     His eyes were intense and bore into mine for the longest minute of my life before he turned around and went into his apartment.  He didn't close the door.  My heart thumped hard in my chest, so much so that I was afraid it would leap out of it.  I found myself stumbling forward until I found myself in front of his open door, looking in.  Before I could step into the threshold, he spoke. 

     "Strip."  He said in a deep, husky voice.  I immediately did as I was told, stripping down in the hallway until I wore nothing at all before dropping my clothes uselessly on the floor.  "Get in but leave your clothes in the hall."

     Instinct drove me forward now.  It was instinct that shut the door behind me.  It was instinct that took wide, confident strides forward to kiss the man before me.  The kiss was electric.  His tongue was thick, wet, and hot as it searched in my mouth.  It was all too brief as instinct further took control to break the kiss and I found myself search down the scruff of his jaw, down to the side of his neck, and into his armpits.  He lifted his arm for me, giving me more access to the intoxicating musk of his manhood.  I lapped and licked at the skin, the entire time Vic cooed and rumbled at me. 

     "Yeah, that's it you fucking pig.  You like a man's stink, huh?"  He growled, pushing my head deeper into his underarm. 

     I licked and lapped at the sweat, moving my face and my hair around the stink, trying to spread it all over my me.  I couldn't get enough of the musk.  So much so that I did it under both arms, lapping at the sweat and burying my face into his musky, unwashed, body.                    

     I eventually made my way down to my knees, kissing his body along the way.  These were frantic kisses that worshiped every hairy, tattooed inch that was touched by my lips.  When I was finally down on the ground, I swiftly pulled his shorts down, exposing the massive bulge that was only restrained by the stained, white fabric of his jockstrap.  I buried my face in that bulge with reverence, inhaling deeply and mouthing at the hardness.  The musky tang of sweat and piss filled my nostrils and it permeated my body and into the very being that was my wolf.  I almost came untouched then, from just mouthing and sniffing at his massive bulge.  The entire time he just tenderly caressed my hair, whispering sweet nothings into the air. 

     "Good boy.  Yeah, I haven't showered for a few days.  You like that?  You like a real man's stink?  Don't worry baby, I've got you."  He hummed. He then took hold on both sides of his underwear before pulling it down, throwing the jock to the side.  His sprang free from the confines of the jock and was at full attention.  It was large and thick, far larger than Stiles or even mine.  The mushroom head was flushed red and I could see pre-cum glistening at the time.  He then quickly took hold of my face once more before staring down intensely into my eyes.  "I'll give you something that little pussy can't give you.  I know you've wanted this for a long time.  You need a man to take care of you, don't you baby?"

     "Yes, sir."  I found myself responding.  I could feel drool coming down the side of my lips, desperate to taste the magnificent manhood that stood at attention before me.  It was far thicker and longer than any that I had seen before, and it made my wolf yip with glee. It was hairy at the base, like a man's, and Vic had large, low hanging balls that I just wanted to bury my face in.  I knew then why I was on my knees.  It was all to serve this man.    

     "You want this cock, don't you, you little slut?"  He growled. 

     "Yes, sir."  I repeated.

     "That little twink bitch can't give you what you need, right baby?  Only I can."  He said, holding my face tight. 

    "Only you, sir."  I found myself speaking in response.  Then the moment he let go of my face, I found myself diving into his crotch. 

     I rubbed my face on his musky manhood, gripping the thick shaft and lapping at the large, hairy balls.  I tried to fit both into my mouth, to no avail, and quickly began lapping and licking at the large cock before me.  The scent was overwhelming and I wanted it to envelop me forever.  I wanted it on me so everyone could smell it and would know that I was this man's bitch.    

     "Open your mouth baby, and take me in."  He said with a low rumble.  I opened my jaws as wide as I could in response, and gladly took in his member as he pushed in, shoving the large weight of him into my mouth.  I chocked and gagged, but gladly slurped the member back whenever I could.  But I was barely in control as it was Vic who moved at will.  He fucked my mouth with long, hard strokes, grunting with every movement.  In the back of my mind, I was surprised at how little I gagged. 

     This went on for a long while, me on my knees worshiping the man before me with my mouth, and Vic fucking into me with his eyes closed and lost in ecstasy.  All too soon he pulled away with a heavy sigh and an audible whimper escaped my mouth. 

     "Don't worry baby, let's get to my bedroom."  He ordered.  He lead the way to the bedroom and I eagerly followed. 

     The moment we reached the foot of the bed, he pushed me down and began to climb on top of me.  He gripped my manhood with his big, strong hand, and whispered in my ear.  "What's this useless thing hanging here?  I don't need it, do you bitch?"

     "No sir."  I responded, surprising even me.  Was it really me who spoke, or was it my wolf? "A bitch only needs his hole to be bred."

     Vic chuckled deeply and took my mouth into his, his tongue searching mine.  He then flipped me around and reached over to the nightstand to fetch something on top of it.  I heard something squirting and a cold sensation began to spread on my hole. 

     "I only fuck bare.  I breed my whores."  He said roughly as he finger fucked the cold liquid inside of me. 

     "Yes, sir.  Fuck me bare, sir. I need you to breed me, sir."  I whined as a I pushed my ass up to meet every thrust of his fingers. 

     "Not yet boy.  I need to stretch you out more.  I'm a big guy and that's a mighty small hole."  He replied as he continued stretching me out. 

     His words made me whine in frustration, feeling that the stretch of his fingers wasn't enough.  I knew I needed the warmth and the feel of his cock inside of me.  "I heal fast.  I can take it.  Please, sir.  Fuck me, please."  

     I could hear his deep voice chuckling from above me before his fingers withdrew.  "Alright slut, you asked for it."

     Without further preamble, Vic shoved his thick cock into me.  The force of it moved the bed forward, banging against the wall.  I buried my face into his auburn pillows, letting out a startled cry from the flash of pain.  But the pain quickly subsided as he withdrew and shoved his member back in.  It transformed into an electricity that spread from the rim of my hole, to my prostate, all through my body and past the tips of my fingers and toes.  I cried out in pleasure at this electricity, reveling at the silent hum of ecstasy as he continued to pound into me, the sharp pain quickly turning into nothing but a memory. 

     Every thrust seemed to have the effect of heightening my senses even further.  His musk, although overwhelming before, was all encompassing now.  His deep grunts filled my ears, as his sweat tingled with every drop against my skin.  I could feel every inch and every pull of his cock, every hardness that filled me stretched me in unimaginably pleasurable ways.  He held down the back of my neck with a hand as I felt him re-position himself, bracing his body better on the bed before fucking me harder than before.  The loud rapping of the bed frame against the wall was nothing compared to the cacophony of Vic's grunting and the sloshing of fluids being fucked around inside of my ass as his cock pistoned into me. 

     But then I heard a distant ring tone from outside the room.  It was something familiar but remained outside the peripheries of my mind, pushed aside for being unimportant compared to the pleasure of my master fucking into me.  I then heard a distant beep followed by his voice. 

     It was Stiles' voice.

     He had been making a call... to my phone, I now realized.  It went to voicemail due to my current circumstance of being fucked by a real man.  The part of me that could think past the pleasure remembered the loud bangs Stiles and I would hear on the wall we shared with Vic.  It was next to our own bed, where Stiles currently was, calling me on his phone.

     "Derek, I... I'm sorry, alright?"  I heard Stiles say through the walls.  It was a human voice that wouldn't not have been heard by human ears.  But my wolf's ears heard his clearly enough.  "Look, I don't care about the fight, so can you just please... hold on."

     Then I heard heavy footsteps before loud bangs could be heard on the wall.  Stiles' muffled and frustrated "can you please shut the fuck up?  Fuck!"

     This only caused Vic to laugh as he heard Stiles' muffled voice through the wall.  Instead of slowing down or quieting, this complaint egged him further and he began to fuck deeper, and harder into my hole.  This time, I whimpered in time of every thrust, my voice joining with the hard thumping of the bed frame against the wall.  On the other side I heard Stiles exclaim in frustration before marching further away from the wall, I assume striding into the living room, before continuing his call. 

     "Derek," he said slowly.  His voice slow and low, but enough for me to hear. "Where are you?" 

     My ass raised to meet Vic's every thrust and I was begging for it vociferously. 

     "You like that cock, baby?  You like being a slut for me?  You want me to breed you?  Fill you up with my cum?"  He said with every frantic thrust, his hand's tightening on the back of my neck.  I knew he was close.  I knew that I wanted it.  I wanted him.  I wanted all of him.  I wanted him to fill me up with his cum and to breed me and to mark me as his.       

     "Please, sir.  Breed me.  Fill me up."  I begged as I felt his release inside of me.  It was something I didn't know was possible.  But I felt all of it.  I felt every spurt of his seed as it coated the walls inside of me. I felt every pulse of his cock as it filled me up.  I could smell the musk of his seed permeate the room as he emptied himself inside of me.  His heavy weight and sweaty skin was like a pleasing fire against my back as he collapsed on top of me, twitching his body with every spurt of cum.  I came with him, untouched all this time, coating the sheets and my skin below me.

     Behind the walls, I heard Stiles' voice.  "I love you."

     The desire that blinded me began to fade soon after. Although his musk was still pleasant to my nose, and his naked weight was pleasing to my skin, I could finally think beyond my body and to what I had done.  The act of pulling myself out from under him required tremendous control for so much of me wanted to stay and to experience it all again.  To revel in the stench of our sex and the sin of our experience.  But I pulled myself out from it all and managed to pull myself up and off the bed.  But before I could step away, a large, strong, hand grabbed hold of my wrist and held me at bay. 

    Vic looked up at me from the bed with half-lidded eyes full of content and sated lust, a cocky smirk plastered on his face.  I could feel his seed rolling out of my ass and down my legs, and it I knew he knew it too.  This knowledge made me blush and my cock twitch.  Vic only chuckled at this.  He then sat up and leaned over to grab something from the dresser beside the bed.  He then stood up and clasped something around me neck. 

    Looking at my reflection in the nearby mirror, I saw that it was a thick, steel, chain necklace.  The same kind that he wore. 

    "Never take it off," he said to me with a serious voice. "You're mine now, even if that pussy boyfriend of yours doesn't know it.  But I like that.  I like that you're a slut for me and he doesn't know it.  It got you off, didn't it?  Me fucking you... breeding you so close to your bed?  So close to him?"

     We were both facing the mirror now, the steel chain a heavy weight on me, and his large arms like a welcoming vice around my body. 

     "Yes, sir," was all I could manage before turning around to capture his lips into mine. 

     Shortly after I left Vic's apartment as quickly as I could, not looking back.  With shame I picked up my clothes from the hallway and put them on hastily, completely conscious of the puddle of the thick cum rolling down my leg and pooling onto the floor.  I was hard the entire time. 

     With great haste, I left the building and ran into the nearest wooded area that I could find, climbed a tree and slept atop it. I did not sleep well that night, spending much of the time resisting the urge to climb back down and succumb to a master that the wolf inside of me seems to have acknowledged.  I knew that I was still full of his seed, and this placated my wolf enough that eventually, I drifted off into a gentle sleep atop a tree. 

     The consequences of my folly would have to be met another day.  For now, all I could do was sleep.   

**Author's Note:**

> Mhmm... I actually enjoyed writing that. I should have edited more, but whatever. If I did, I might not end up posting it at all. So there it is. I might actually end up adding on to this at a later date. Make it a multi-part fic or something... at least with some minimal interest received or something. Besides, I hate my job and I need something to do to vent other than just reading fics. I shouldn't have stopped writing...


End file.
